For Rain and Roses
by Forever Falling into darkness
Summary: This is a tale of love, and tragedy. You never know what you have untill it's too late. (I don't know really how to explain this but it is bitter sweet this is basically and idea i had and just named the charaters after IB etc... ) MALE IB!


Warning this is really sad and short also bitter sweet. You have been warned. Also contains yaoi and male Ib.

Gentle and soft like a bluming rose.

Is my love for you. But were can it go if

the rose is doomed to wilt and the torns are

meant to cause pain.

Were can it go then?

Will it disaper? No it won't let it disaper.

I will keep in my heart always.

Gently and stedy like the falling rain. \

Is my love for you but were can it go?

Were can it go then? What will happen.

Will it disaper? No it won't let it disaper.

I will keep in my heart always.

I will always love you, even though we

aren't together, and never will be.

I will still old this love you even if I am

far, far away from you. Even if i disapir...

My love won't be lost...

IB's pov

I am laing on the cold,wet ground, the rain washing over me soaking me to my core. I feel no pain yet I could feel my pulse weaking... why is that? 'I'm looking at my boold covered hand. I can't tell you "I'm home!". However it dosen't cange the fact that i'm so happy! I reach my bloody hand out towareds the crying sky.'But I'm really sorry that I;m taking all are love with me. It all atarted the day I lied to my best friend. It was in high school are sineor year.

~Flashback~

The track team were taliking agmost there self in the loker room. I really did not pay attetion to what they were takling about what girls they like. "Hey Ib who do you like?" "...Eh Me...?" " I couldn't tell the truth! So I just blurted ot the first name that came to mind. " Er-... Marry...I think?" "dude you don't know.." one of the guys said " Just yesterday Marry and Garry.." another one traile off. Then I heard Garry's , my best friend, voice behined me. " Didn't I tell you? Marry and I started going out yesterday. Did you forget IB?" I turned to face him " I do know! But I won't give up." Since then, the person I love became out of reach.

~A few years later~

" Garry, IB!" a female voice called to us. It was Marry. Garry and I were in college now and he was still with her. "Hey. Are you going to your shoot?" he asked her. "yup" she replyed happily. " You must be used to the glamor world by now. huh?' I asked her " Hardly it's making my head spin! Like today, it.s my first time going to this particular studio." Se stared to walk away before I called after her "Well, better get used to it quick! you have a Reputation to keep" " Oh please, don't give me any mose pressure, well see you tomarrow." she called hurring away. I was left alone with Garry. We started walking down the hall. "Still haven't given up?" He sudenly asked me. "Shut up!" i snapped at him. " Why should I?" He remarked. I ignored what he said and put my hand in my poket. Huh my key was gone "My key.. Where's my key" i stared to panic. "Huh?" He asked "My damn key" " Oh i have it right here you dropped earlier and i forgot to tell you" "Oh... thank you" " no problem" he started " Hey the guys want to go drinking later ,you coming?" he asked. How can I refuse? "Sure" I replyed.

~Some hours later~

Garry and I walked into my house. As soon as we passed though the door frame he fell on his hands and knees as I lent aginsed the door. We both let out an grone. " Tomorrow the senpais are going to skin us live" i said to him after awhile " It's ok! Besides the other guys took off too!...Man! I can't believe I couldn't drink anymor without puking" he said as he laied flat on the ground. I let out an angry shigh as I draged himm across the hall be his shirt. "If your gonna pass out do it on the bed" i said annoyed "So sleepy.." was his meek reply. I draged him to the bed and laied him down. He let out a grone "Hey do you want Garry?" I asked "nnnnnoo~ thanks" I came closer to the bed " Ah~~ sorry for hogging you bed! Come here." he pat the spot next to him " Ok ok" I reply but just sit on the edge. " what are you doing tomorrow afternoon?" I ask him "Oh! Just meeting up with Marry" " I see" was my reply. After a few muintes he spoke up agin "Sorry" "Huh?" "Not about her.., Marry I mean but about not helping you with the one you love." I was socked at first but then I smiled "What are you talking about, you won her fair ans square. No need to apologize." "That's not what I mean!..By the way why didn't you do anything about it?...That's a stupid question.. how could you when I'm in the way. Yet you never shut me out, and even staying by me.. always...I'm sorry.. " he mummered as he fell asleep. I couldn't stop them, my tears they just pored out of my eyes. ' Thats not it' ' THATS NOT IT AT ALL!' 'I have been staying by you because the person I love is-...' ~The following day~ I saw one of are classmates in the halls "Hey have you seen Garry?" "He might still be in room 5" "Ok thanks". I walked toweds that room and stopped at the craked door. Yelling could be heared form within. It was Garry and Marry "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!? DIDN'T YOU PROMISE NOT TO POSE FOR MEN MAGAZINES!?" I heard him yell "but-" came her weak reply before he cut her off. "WHAT 'BUT'!? DON'T YOU SEE HOW WORRIED I AM FOR YOU!? THEY EVEN PUBLISHED THE NAME OF UNIVERSITY! THAT AKES YOU AN ESAY TARGET FOR STALKERS. HAVE YOU THOUGHT OF THAT!?" He yelled " I didn't know the details! I'm just doing my job as a model! I have no control over where it'd be published!" she yelled back clearly upset "FINE! DO WHATEVER YOUR JOB TELLS YOU TO DO! JUST REMEMBER I TOLD YOU SO!" The door then slams open and Marry comes running out in tears "Marry..." "huh" she looks at me then runs off "MARRY!?" I then went into the room. " Oi! Garry what in the world happened to you two-" " can't you tell we'er drifting apart-!" I sighed and went after her. I found her sittin on the steps out frount. " I know Garry is worried about me. But i want to follow my deam. What's wrong with chasing after a beautiful dream? Garry said he'd support me. But now he says I'm on my own." she says sadly. " Well. Any man would be worried in his shoes. For him your extremely important." she thoches my hand "I know that..I'll have to think this though. But for now can I stay like this?" "Uh-huh" i mutter and grasp her hand. They didn' talk to at all the next few days. This saddens me I hope those two get back together. How ever that seems to be my one-sided wish because a few days later they offically broke up. The day after I went to talk to Marry to see what happened. "I'm too stubborn for him and besideds this isn't are only conflict. basicly we have just be tolerating eachother for some time now." "Really?" I had no idea. " And we no longer have feelings for each other, maybe we should just stayed friends but I guess it's to late now... Anyway thanks for listening to me I'm very grateful." I didn't know what to say " I'm really sorry." i murmured "Ah no! I should be the one to apologizing, please take good care of him Ib, he'd be lost without you when we were togrther he always talked about you" those woords ecouded in my head as I looked for Garry. I know why its because I lied about liking Marry Did he give up so easily because of me?. I walked in to the empty classroom were if found Garry " Go ahead.." He said "huh?" I was confused " Go after Marry, don't worry about me she needs your support-" "I-I can't!" I interupte him "Why not?" he asked " Haven't you always liked her? haven't you stayed with me all these years because of love!?" He angrly said "YES!,however, it wasn't because of Marry.." I was staring at the floor "Wha-What do you mean? surely you don't mean me!? Your kidding right? I thought if I broke up with Marry you two would be together, have you been lying to me? I thought you were my rival! Isn't that why you have staying by me so you coukd be close to her!?" and with that he turned away from me an walked out of the room. I was left alone in my thoughs. It's all my fault I'am so sorry Garry. I sat there quitely crying.

Garry's pov

I was alone in my apartment, alone to wollow in my thoughts. I thought back to the time he gave courge form my doubts about Marry. He gave me a huge pep-talk that day. Just then I relised somethig, all this time the one who has been hurting isn't me.

~A few days later~

I got a Phone call from one of my old friends " Have you seen Ib around lately" I was confesued now " No, I haven't seen him. what do you mean he hasn't showen up for 3 day and missed all the lectures..?" "He didn't come to the university and he's not answering his phone either." Now i was worryed i hung up and called his number, but no answer.

Ib's pov

I heard my phone ring ceverl time in the last three days but I haven't move much from my spot on the floor, I haven't even ate in that time. I then heared a panicked knoking from my door. I finally got up to get it. When I opened the door it was someone I did not ever expect to see agin. It was Garry. when he saw how i looked he grabed my sholder " Did you lose weight because of me? what have I done. You.." He grabed both my sholders and bowed his head." I'm sorry, I had only thought about myself! All this time you're the one who has been hurting, sorry I'm so sorry Ib! But please I can't lose you! I...can't imagine my life without you there!" I invited him inside and we sat at the table in an akewared silence. "Honestly so many things have happened. I really haven't had a chance to sort everything out.I don't know what to do about us,Ib." I said honestly "N-No it's ok. I'm not asking for anything. After all it's my fault for misleading you..." He reaches out and grabs my hand and looks down "Don't say that! I'm the one who didn't understand anything...Please! Just give my some time to think think things through" "Sure Garry" I heard what sounded like rain and went to the window. " It's pouring out" I murmured " looks like I'm not going anywere." he replyed " It'll stop soon." I told him. We talk for awhile and the he brought up a funny memory. " How nostalgic, I wonder how coach is doing" I smile and chuckeled I noticed that Garry what staring at me. "What?" I asked. He looked away "Ah-er nothing... I just remembered the first time we met I was really taken aback by your smile, out of the blue... I just remember that." I was suprised at that comment and let is show on my face. He then leaned in closer and said " Anyway! How about you?" "Huh?" "What was your first impression of me?" I dow alittle sad "I already told you" I said quitely. "What Kinda Face Is That!?" He asked giveing me a noogie. "ow that hurts". We wresel aroud alittle and some how I am aginsed the wall, his hand on the back of my head, his face really close to mine. We just stare at each other, then he starts moving closer. he's going to kiss me! I jolt alittle then he presses he lips to mine and and move his hand to the back of ny neck. I slowly disolve into the kiss. After awhile we seperate with a slup sound, when did we use are tounges? after awhile he says "Sorry I don't know what came over me, I souldn't have done that untill I sort things out" He removes his hand from my neck but before it got to his side I grabed it. "Even if you don't love me it's ok.. however... if you can...I whant to do it with you." I say in a wisper. He agres and starts taking off my close.

The next morring arived with a heavy downpour, I got ready to go to school. " So you'er just going for the first lecture?" Garry asked "Yeah, I'll be back by lunchtime. You should take a nap." I turn around to leve before Garry's voice pirces the silence. "Hey can I...can I wait here untill you come back." That comment maed my really happy. "Sure and I'll bring luch on the way home ok?" I smile at him "Ok" I heared his reply.

Garry's pov

"Then, I better get going." he smiles agin and walks away. "later" I call after him and close the door. He reallt left, but he'll be back, I know that for sure, and when he dose I will tell him I softly smile to myself.

Ib's pov

Everything will be alright i keep telling myself. Garry didn't say anything, maybe he wants to forget what happened and just stay friends that's ok after all it's probabaly fot the best...if he forgets about me. My thoughts were interupted by a figer standing infrount of me. "Are you Marry's boyfriend" a deep voice says "What?" " I WON"T ALLOW IT!, I WONT ALLOW YOU TO HAVE HER" He lunges at me and stabs me. I was in shock, then coughed up boold and fell to the ground, my unbrella next to me. " What do I do Garry" I mummer to myself.I look at my boold covered hand. I don't understand why this is happeing. Is this some kind of punishment? But still I'm glad, I'm glad that I've I finally overcame my fear and pain, and faced my feeligs for Garry. Now I'm taking evertthing with me, the memories, mt love for him, and this happyness will never be lost.

IB's body was found later that day with a smile on his face. his lats thought were of the one he 's funeral was a nice one, alot of pepole, and alot of tears. Garry never forgave himself for not telling Ib about his feelings and soon joind him A few moths after the feuneral service. And Marry was left alone and died at the age of 96. And that's what happed to everyone, no one got a happy ending.


End file.
